Jarvis Babbit
Jarvis Babbit (a parody of Charles Babbage) was an English mathematician, analytical philosopher, scientist and head of the SEAS, who would seem to have been the first person to come up with the idea of a programmable computer. A cold, yet brilliant scientist, Babbit had morals and ethics more suited to Victorian England than the modern world. Born in London in the late 18th century, he graduated from Cambridge in 1805. As a student in Cambridge, Jarvis Babbit stumbled across documents which seemed to indicate that there was another world, which could be reached by entering 'gateways'. Babbit and a single companion were the first to venture into the other world. Thanks to his genius and constant astronomical observation the scientist was finally successful in applying his theories to the other world, as well. In October the two finally returned to Earth, after having spent over a year in the other world. Babbit decided to remain in the other world, to rule, whilst constantly returning to Earth. Years later, Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund and Bela Andras Benedek ask him for help, and he sends them to the other world, hoping for them to die. The heroes survive and foil his plans, prompting him to activate the SEAS Volcano Jet, which would seal the two world off from each other. He activates the SEAS Scorpion to stop the heroes, but they destroy it, and Babbit falls into lava, refusing to let Cole and Ada Loven save him. Personality Coldness and morals Intelligence Anger Relationships Ada Loven Nikolaj Taslow Biography Early life Born in London in the late 18th century, he graduated from Cambridge in 1805. As a student in Cambridge, Jarvis Babbit stumbled across documents which seemed to indicate that there was another world, which could be reached by entering 'gateways'. The location and times at which these gates open would change constantly and may only be predicted using calculations based on astronomical constellations. As analytical mathematics was not a subject in which a lot of research was done in England at the time, Babbit was faced with a problem- he was missing information absolutely critical to the calculations. Founding of the SEAS A few years later Babbit helped found the Analytical Society with two other mathematicians, and later won the Gold Medal of the Royal Astronomy Society "for his invention of an engine for calculating mathematical and astronomical tables". Their goal was to introduce and propagate analytical mathematics within England. In reality the Society was nothing other than a cover for the SEAS. Using the Analytical Society as a cover, Babbit searches for potential sponsors and others willing to join him in his endeavors without having to subject himself to public ridicule. For many years he worked as a professor of mathematics at Cambridge. He contributed largely to several scientific periodicals, and was instrumental in founding both the Astronomical Society and the Statistical Society. During the later years of his life he resided in London, devoting himself to the construction of machines capable of performing arithmetical and even algebraic calculations. It was during this time that Jarvis Babbit gradually became ever more reclusive, drawing back from public life. His few friends were heard to remark that his lifestyle must have been most healthy indeed, as he hardly seemed to age at all. From 1821 onward, the Catholic church allowed the dissemination of the Copernican teachings. This made it easier for Babbit to gain access to documents describing the movements of celestial bodies. In 1822, Jean-Francois Champollion translated the Rosetta Stone (hieroglyphics to greek), giving Babbit the basis for the successful study Egyptian writings describing the astronomical calculations required to predict the gateways. Jarvis Babbit began to design his "Differential Machine". In 1823, Babbit managed to witness his first manifestation of a "permeation". Two further expeditions to manifesting permeations proved successful, but are offset by three failures. The basis data for Babbit's most precise calculations appeared to be either flawed or incomplete, and the SEAS returned to performing basic research. After a number of "experimental animals" (and maybe a disturbing colleague or two?) were seen to have successfully crossed such permeations yet could not be brought back, it became obvious to the participating scientists that an essential factor had to be missing. The search for this missing factor was intensified. In 1832, Jarvis Babbit published a book in which he propounds the relationship between research, invention and industry (which would later be quoted by none less than Carl Marx). Since the differential machine was not accurate enough (exact to 31 places, as proven by a reconstruction built exactly according to the original plans in 1990), Babbit designed the Analytical Engine (in principle, a modern computer). In 1846, Neptune was discovered, providing Babbit the last piece in his puzzle. His calculator wasn't the problem, after all – a planet had been missing in his calculations. From this point on he was able to predict the appearance of permeations (or 'gateways') exactly. Babbit himself was the first to take the risk of entering the other world, accompanied by a single helper. The other world Babbit and his companion experienced a great deal of difficulty in the other world. Thanks to his genius and constant astronomical observation the scientist was finally successful in applying his theories to the other world, as well. In October the two finally returned to Earth, after having spent over a year in the other world. After considerable preparation a larger expedition set off for the other side. Babbit chose the gateway well, and seven scientists and a number of servants managed to make it through with their equipment. Development began in Ashvalley, as did the construction of a Submarine in order to move about the world unseen by the local inhabitants. In 1884 Nikolaj Taslow arrived in New York and worked with such greats as Edison and Westinghouse before going into business for himself. His brilliant research and accomplishments brought him to the SEAS attention. Babbit contacted Taslow to offer him a commission to invent an electrical machine capable of calculating the appearance of gateways with the utmost precision. Even though he had no interest whatsoever in the other world, he accepted the job for the challenge it proposed. Taslow was successful in building the desired machine. He and Babbit celebrated deep into the night. The next day, Taslow realizes that Babbit inteded to take over the other world, and burns his office and workshop to the ground, destroying both the machine and it's plans. Taslow moved to Long Island, where he began to set up a radio station and a system designed to transmit energy wirelessly. His secret goal was to prevent the SEAS from travelling between the worlds. The SEAS' machinations, however, were successful: the laboratory on Long Island was forced to close for financial reasons before Taslow could complete his work. When World War I began, Babbit returned after a long abscence and, appalled at the changes, returned once more to the other world. Taslow is injured in an 'accident'. Babbit was disgusted at the state of the world. For the first time he seriously considered leaving the Earth forever. Taslow accused Babbit of being partially resposible for the state of the world, as his example encouraged some of the worlds best minds "to think of nothing other than flight and exile". For this, Taslow was taken to the other world, his death faked. The heroes Death Sounds When selected *"Finally!" *"I am ready." *"What?" *"Of course." *"Do not waste my time." *"Stop touching me." *"This suit cost more than your entire education." *"Don't you have anything better to do?" *"This really isn't getting us anywhere." *"You've wasted enough of my time." *"My life has no meaning... as long as you continue to live." When ordered to move *"That's trivial." *"Onwards." *"Is that all?" *"Almost too easy." *"Anything else?" *"Finally." *"A fiendish plan." When ordered to attack *"Death will be best for them." *"Now!" *"Run, fools!" *"Everyone will die!" *"I'll take care of the problem." *"Let no one escape." *"No doubt." *"If you really." Special move *"A fitting punishment indeed." *"Sometimes there really is no other way." *"Nothing will remain!" Quotes Journal entries Pirates and Hostages Related links *The SEAS *Exo Enforcer *David Leighton *SEAS Scorpion *Ada Loven *SEAS Volcano Jet Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Infantry units Category:The SEAS Category:Units Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Council